Generally, a navigation terminal is a system that provides information for driving of a transportation device, such as a vehicle, using an artificial satellite. The navigation terminal is also referred to as an automatic navigation system.
The navigation terminal may receive data from a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite orbiting the earth, using a GPS receiver, to calculate its own location based on the received data.
The navigation terminal may provide various types of information, such as informing a user of a current location of a vehicle based on location information of the navigation terminal, routing a travel route from the current location to the user's desired destination, and guiding the user along the travel route.
When an intersection point to be passed through on the road is approaching, the navigation terminal may inform the user of lane information associated with the intersection point so that the user may safely change a lane. The intersection point may correspond to a point where a one way road of at least two lanes is connected to an entrance/exit of a highway or to a one way road of at least three lanes.
However, an existing navigation terminal may guide lane information using a two-dimensional (2D) image in order to express a road lane guide. Guiding of the lane is closely associated with an actual driving road. Therefore, when simply expressing the lane guide using the 2D image, it may cause confusion to the user.
Also, the most important region in actual driving may be an intersection point where the user may need to change the lane using a left turn, a U turn, a right turn, and the like. However, when providing the lane guide using the existing 2D image, lane information of the road may be verified only when closely approaching the intersection point. Until the user reaches the intersection point, the existing navigation terminal may guide road lane information associated with a current location of the user.